A Mistake Worth Committing
by i-am-worthy
Summary: Momoshiro made his move on Echizen but, he's all confuse which puts the latter in a very painful position. What will happen now that they seem to be drifting apart because of Momo's non-acceptance of his own feelings? And why is Fuji senpai in the picture? Shounen-ai (BL) Do not read if you are not into these stuff. Reviews! MomoRyo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warning: Maybe a bit OC on some parts I hope you enjoy reading! Forgive the grammatical errors. This was originally a story for my friend but I thought why not make it a fanfic? So here it is 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis... If I do, I probably won't be here =)**

**~A_Mistake_Worth_Committing~**

"What the hell! What have I've done? Why did I do that? What pushed me into doing it?"

All these things circulated my mind while I was running. Running away from the person confusing me. Confusing my whole being. Running away from him.

I don't know how long I've run but when I decided to stop, I was perspiring senseless and I found myself catching my breath. I sat on the nearest bench that I could find. I looked up at the sky and the only sound that I could hear was the fast beating of my heart. How I wish I could blame running for it, but I know that it was not the sole reason why my heart is like this. I closed my eyes feeling my entire body heat up. I guess I'm not suited for running. Humor. Yes, I have to humor myself. To forget that event, his face, his hurt. And here I am again remembering it all, every detail. How ironic. The more I want to forget, the more it comes back more vivid each time.

As I felt myself dozing off, I heard my name being called and footsteps heading my way. I opened my eyes fighting the desire to just sleep. The last thing I saw was the pair of golden orbs that I couldn't remove off my mind. Then I drifted off to oblivion.

I was awakened by the continuous tapping on my shoulder. I let out a grunt of dismay for the cutting of my rest. I was still hesitant to wake up, that is until I heard his voice then I became aware of our position. "Hey, Momo-senpai, wake up. We still have club practice", he said in a forced "normal" way. The sound seemed so near and it really was. I was leaning on his shoulder! Out of instincts, I looked at the owner of the voice which turned out to be a bad decision on my part. There I was one breath away from his lips. Our eyes connected, occasionally looking at the temptation in front of us. I felt myself leaning closer until it dawned unto me. This is wrong! He's a guy very much like myself. I was the one who cut the contact. I hurriedly stood up. "What time is it?" I asked. "Nearing 3", was his reply. Judging from the color of the sky I think that's about right. "Let's get going then." I almost stuttered. He just followed silently.

The walk towards the tennis court was just awkward. There was a very uncomfortable silence in the air and I have to say that I am at fault for it. I know that he's trying to strike a conversation but I am the one who's not allowing it. After all, I cannot easily forget what happened this morning. His words are still ringing in my ears. I don't know whether to be happy or not. Am I taking things with such a close mind?

I got out of my trance when Tezuka-buchou called my attention. I was surprised, really. I didn't know that we were practicing already. "Are you feeling okay? You look pale." said by our ever mother-hen Oishi-senpai. "I... think I am", I replied. I got worried glances from my co-members especially from _him_. "I think you should stay at the bench first until you feel better." That wasn't a suggestion, it was an order and I have no say or whatnot.

I feel really tired despite the fact that we had no classes today. I took one last glance at all of them... at _him_. He was looking at my direction but immediately averted his eyes back to the front once he noticed that I was looking. I closed my eyes and welcomed sleep who was knocking profusely since long ago.

**~A_Mistake_Worth_Committing~**

"Do you get this? Haha. This is crap"

What's that? Is that my voice? Why do if feel like I've said that before?

"It's easy once you know the formula."

It's _him_.

I slowly opened my eyes. The place is very familiar. I'm in his room. I know that I'm standing by the door but what I do not understand is why I'm seeing what happened this morning: the two of us studying together, which is weird since I'm a year ahead. But he's smart and great at teaching which is very surprising. Laughing together. He looks... happy. Unlike his expressions now. I felt a sting of pain in my heart.

"I'll just go the bathroom." _I_ excused myself

"Ok", he said with a tired smile. I know he's very sleepy for he had not enough sleep the night before.

_I_ returned after a few minutes. _I_ slowly walked towards his sleeping figure. I know what _I_ was thinking and feeling that time. _I_ ran my hands through his hair. How unexpectedly smooth it was. _I_ noticed how plump his mouth is and how long his eyelashes are. _I_ let my fingertips get a feel of his skin. How soft.

There's just something about him that attracts me so.

I watch in horror as _I_ shorten the distance between our faces. I wanted to shout stop or simply wake him up but I know fully well that this is just me remembering if not dreaming about this event.

I know that I was hesitating, to make that move; that mistake of putting my feelings into actions but _I_ just couldn't stop myself then and there. _I_ closed the space between our lips. How warm. This sinful act of mine... I'm ready to keep secret; something that is only for me to know and remember. That is until I felt him respond. I opened my eyes not believing what was happening. I was feeling happiness and a lot of contradicting emotions at the same time. He stood up not breaking the contact. I put my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me, deepening the kiss. I slid my tongue into his mouth exploring his sweet cavern. I could hear him moan in pleasure as I felt every inch of his mouth.

Then I felt it.

I became aroused.

It brought me back to my senses. I pushed him away, both of us panting hard at the sudden make-out session. "I-uh... I'm sorry" I started, looking anywhere but at him. "Why are you apologizing?", he replied with a voice almost inaudible. I could hear pain in his words. "I didn't mean to do this to yo-", "Stop!" He cut me off. "I don't want to hear any of this crap." I swear I could see tears welling up. "Do you honestly think that I would kiss you back if I felt nothing towards you? Are you dense? I love you Momo-senpai! How can you not understand that?" He exploded. His tears flowed as he was saying those words. "But-" "but what?!", I'm frightened. Frightened that whatever that will come out of my mouth would just add pain in his already wounded heart.

"This is... wrong."

Silence

"You're a guy, I'm a guy. Nothing can be made of it"

Silence

"I'm just really sorry Echizen."

"What about the kiss? Why did you kiss me? Wh-Why did you hold me in your arms?" His voice getting louder with each sentence.

"Does it mean nothing? Answer me senpai!"

"Spur of the moment!" I suddenly shouted. I can see the widening of his eyes. How the light that was once there turned dull. "Spur of the moment?" He repeated in a very pained way. "Yes. I just wanted to know how it feels to kiss a guy" I said in a very monotonous way. "And?" "Huh?" I uttered. "What did you feel? How does it feel to play with me? How-" "Disgusting." This cut off his train of words. Then I ran. Not even paying attention to his mother who seemed alarmed with all the shouting; to his cousin who just came home; to Karupin who is busy playing with Echizen's oyaji.

**~A_Mistake_Worth_Committing~**

"Momo!"

"Momo!"

"Wake up Momo!"

I was awakened by my co-members. Their eyes full of concern. I think I know why. It's because I'm panting and perspiring heavily.

"Are you okay?" Echizen said as he placed his right hand on my left shoulder. I immediately slapped his hand away and stood up. "I'm okay." I was able to say. I could see the pain and sadness playing in his eyes. "I- I need to get going. Karupin's waiting for me. Stay safe everyone" Echizen said with his normal monotonous voice. I know how much he's trying to act normal but I also noticed that he was shaking. I felt my conscience kicking in. He left without another word.

After a few minutes we decided to head home as well. They were talking about the incident a while ago. "It was really thanks to Ochibi. Don't forget to thank him by the way. If it weren't for him, no one would have noticed you fidgeting on the bench! He must really be concerned about you. Haha. Echizen was reprimanded by Tezuka for a few times for not concentrating." Kikumaru said animatedly. I just realized how wrong my move was a while ago. I owe him an apology and a thank you. That is if we ever talk with each other again.

Days had passed but I haven't heard from him, literally. We attend club practice every day but we never had a proper conversation. Not that I'm willing to talk to the lad. I know it's so stupid. I did that to him yet I was the one who had the audacity to be angry. I'm just really confused. Throughout that last conversation of ours I didn't mean any single bit of it aside from my apology. I didn't want to leave him hoping, when I'm all chaos inside. I didn't want to give him empty promises just because I can't get myself together. Maybe I have feelings for him, maybe not. But what my heart couldn't take is the possible loss of a great friend.

Today's one of those days that I just want to walk around school. I looked at my watch, it read 6:00. I still have an hour before my classes start. Just my luck, it suddenly rained. I ran to the nearest building in sight. I watched as other people ran for shelter. Some, expecting the downpour, simply brought out their umbrellas. The soccer players continued their practice play as though nothing happened.

I noticed a couple beside me. They suffered the same fate as I which is getting drenched by the cold raindrops. The guy put his jacket over the girl's shoulders and wiped dry her face using a towel he has on his bag. Many would deem this as "sweet", so did I. But it resembled a certain experience of mine, too similar for my liking.

The rain left as fast as it came and I continued my disrupted walk. I hate this; this feeling of remembering him wherever I go; remembering our moments together. Fuck. I'm acting like a love-stricken psycho. Getting tired of thinking and thinking, I made my way to the middle school building. But halfway towards my destination I saw something that stopped me off my tracks. There, at one of the trees near the building, is Echizen with Fuji-senpai. This is wrong on so many degrees. Echizen is not meant to be at school this early and there's no reason for senpai to be with him instead of being with the other third years. Echizen looked the way he normally does but Fuji-senpai has become so… touchy. He kept fixing Echizen's hair as though it was a huge mess but, I tell you, it wasn't. He even removed Echizen's cap and tried it on as if he never tried it before. After he returned his cap I decided to myself that I couldn't handle the situation any longer. So I walked past them not failing to notice how Echizen's head followed my movement. I swear that I saw him part his lips as though he wanted to say something but I just ignored it and headed to the library instead.

Every day… Every fucking day... For every fucking day that the gods made, why do they have to be together? I'm not jealous or anything. It's just; I put my word on it, that if Echizen ever sue Fuji-senpai for sexual harassment Echizen would be winning it with flying colors. Why does he even allow senpai to touch him? Does he not realize those eyes? Those hungry, insincere eyes? How dense can he be? Fuji-senpai's practically fawning over him for fuck's sake!

.

.

.

Why am I overreacting? Could it be that...?

I'm suddenly feeling exhausted.

**~A_Mistake_Worth_Committing~**

**A/N: So... What do you think? Review please! Is it worth a second chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I came back from the dead!**

**I'm so sorry that it took almost a year to post a second chapter. Truth be told, I kind of lost the will to write this story because I originally just wanted to give my friend a story he could go "kyaa, kyaa" over but then he found the one he truly loves so he had no use for my stories anymore :(**

**Anyway, I made this while trying to sleep last night and when I was going to and from school. I hope it's not too rushed. I plan on making this the last chapter unless it gets good reviews or I suddenly get a spark of idea.**

**I have to warn you though that my writing style is consistently inconsistent. So, I'm not sure if this is of the same caliber as the first one. But, I do hope that you enjoy!**

**As always, Momoshiro's POV :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis... If I do, I probably wouldn't be here. =D**

**~A_Mistake_Worth_Committing~**

_It's 8 in the evening right now and I'm stuck at home with nothing better to do. Exams are over and I'm supposed to be goofing off somewhere by now... with him. But all I have is a heavy heart and a crowded mind. I thought that maybe a change of phase would alter and hopefully distract my mood so I went out for a stroll._

_Once outside, I busied myself by kicking a rock and allowing fate to move me at its will. It's actually pretty dark even with the streetlights on so I'm not all that sure where I'm heading despite being familiar with the neighborhood. The only indication of where I currently am is the all too familiar sound of a ball hitting a wall. Great, just how much should I be reminded of him? And, if that wasn't enough, I accidentally kicked the stone too far so I had no choice but to raise my head and meet the golden orbs which I was trying to forget just moments ago. What startled me was how soft his gaze towards me is, like cooing me to get closer and my feet moved on its own._

_He extended his right hand to me and as I was about to grab it with my own, he pulled his arm back. And the once warm eyes turned cold filled with so much hate. Out of nowhere, Fuji-senpai hugged him from behind which seemed to startle him but the smile on his face told otherwise. I tried to get closer to them but to no avail. I tried to say something but no words came out. Instead, his voice rang and echoed..._

_"Sayonara, Momo-senpai"_

_"No!"_

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

I was extending my arm to nothingness and just realized that my phone has been ringing for quite some time now.

"Hello?"

"DON'T 'HELLO?' ME, YOU BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I TOLD YOU THAT WE'D MEET AT 6 THEN LEAVE AT 7, RIGHT?! Don't tell me you forgot about the outing today?"

I was only able to answer "Oh shit!" Before I put random clothes in my bag, bid goodbye to my family and rushed to the school in my bike. I didn't realize how long I've slept! When I arrived at the meeting place, there was nobody there... Except for the guy who I've been trying to avoid since forever. Our eyes met then he sighed. I suddenly remembered my dream.

"You too, huh?" He said looking a bit flushed and out of breath. He must have run all the way here as well.

"They didn't actually leave us, did they?" I asked, a bit surprised that our voice sounded very normal. He looked at me like I grew a head or two then he raised a/n (slender) eyebrow and replied with a question, "You didn't check your phone?"

I realized that I never actually opened my phone after answering the call from the Burning Kawamura-senpai. I flipped it open and felt myself about to cry. Why didn't I realize the abnormal absence of the sun? The weird looks I got when I left home? It's freaking 5:15! I've been tricked! Those senpais must be snickering right now.

"You okay?"

I was suddenly brought back to reality. That's not the main problem right now! Here I am, alone with this guy. I doubt this is a dream because it surely hurt when I hit a pole a while ago.

"Yeah, just a bit frustrated" (from being alone with you), I was able to utter.

"You bet. I haven't even eaten breakfast yet." He replied exasperated, not realizing that we meant two different things.

"Wanna eat at the burger shop first? We got time to waste." I said as nonchalantly as possible. He just nodded and we made our way to the joint.

We ordered and ate in an uncomfortable silence. Should I say something? What then? Sorry? I didn't mean it? Why are you always together with Fuji-senpai? Weird... I don't need to know that.

"You don't have to say sorry", he started, successfully stopping my train of thoughts. Confusion and disbelief shown on my face.

"It was me who was so naive as to think that a kiss has to mean something." He continued, as solemnly as he could.

Wait. This is all wrong. You have to tell him Momo! That it's not his fault, that it is because of your own incapacity to sort out your feelings. Say something!

"It was very childish of me to think that you-" tears are forming in his unfocused eyes."-felt something for me." This is so unlike the Echizen that he knew. This is not the arrogant and cocky prodigy who beat him at tennis and who drinks ponta like water. He looks so fragile, so weak... because of me.

Echizen opened his mouth to say something but it all drowned to oblivion when he felt Momo's hand atop his. Before he understand what's happening, they're already out of the burger joint and now headed to the tennis courts.

'What am I doing? ', I was able to ask myself while dragging Echizen all the way to the courts. What do I intend on accomplishing by doing this? But before anything else... I kind of like... the way his hand feels in mine. I felt my face heat up, why did I have to think of that? I glanced back and felt the temperature increase. I cannot decipher the look on his face but whatever it was, it made him look really cute. A pout graced his plump lips, eyebrows attractively scrunched together, a pink tint adoring his cheeks but the most mysterious of all were his golden eyes. I'm not sure whether it's a trick from the rays of the rising sun or just a glint of something which I cannot figure out.

"This", I started upon reaching the tennis court "is where we first played."

"I remember." He whispered silently yet with such firmness.

"You were so cocky then-" I looked at him, "well, even now." I said while stifling a laugh. Then he smiled. Not the usually arrogant brat smile but more like a relieved and serene smile. I then felt my hand reaching out towards him which shocked both him and myself. I pulled him in an embrace and he buried his face on my chest. I allowed my head to rest on his green locks.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, not moving away. "About what I said back then. It wasn't a spur of the moment kind of thing. I'm just confuse, that's all. I'm sorry for pushing you away and for putting the blame on you." I tightened my hold on his now seemingly small frame. I felt his mouth form a smile despite not actually seeing it from our position.

I gently pulled away from him, resting my hands on his shoulders. I looked him in the eyes and so did he. I cannot be so selfish. I can't put him in pain while still battling myself inside. I have to tell him.

"Ryoma" I said, liking the sound of his name in my mouth. I saw his eyes widen a bit and a blush creeped up his face. I laughed silently and my eyes softened at the sight. I gripped his shoulders a little bit tighter to signify that I'm about to say something with all seriousness and he looked as though he understood for his eyes firmed up but not losing its shine.

"I don't want to see you in pain. But I also don't want to make you happy while not being able to comprehend my feelings. I don't want to be selfish and ask you to stay by my side all the while not certain if I want to stay by yours. What I'm trying to say is that," I stopped, trying to look for the right words. This is more nerve wracking than I've thought. But he's listening, I have to continue.

"If you can wait until I've figured this whole thing out... Then maybe we could then figure _us_ out" I embarrassingly said, unconsciously emphasizing "us". Is it too much to ask that? I don't really know what to say. It's a first for me. I looked at the ground suddenly wanting it to crack and eat me whole for he did the least thing I expected him to do. Laugh. He's laughing. I suddenly felt as if I've been toyed with. I looked at him pleading for an explanation.

"I didn't know that you are this conceited, Momo-senpai. And here I thought that I'm the selfish one." His voice is full of sarcasm and I could only stare at him wide eyed, my thoughts lost long ago.

"Did you honestly think that there's no one to replace you?" I am dumbfounded. How could I not realize that I can be easily replaced? I feel so low right now. This is too much. Then I remembered my dream,

"I-is it F-Fuji-senpai?" I said, stuttering like a kid. Maybe that's why they were always together. It didn't even pass my mind that their feelings could be mutual. I pulled back my arms and let it fall on both my sides. I couldn't resist but clench my fist in embarrassment. After willing myself to say all those things, it turned out to be for nothing. I readied myself to leave only to feel a pair of hands on the sides of my face. I felt it pulling me down and bringing me closer to the smirking brat in front of me. What is happening?

"You are so gullible, Momo-senpai. Very cute." He said as he stopped pulling my head when it came face to face with his. I did 't know that my face could get any redder. That is until he gave me a quick kiss on my lips. He proceeded on hugging me by the neck. I'm still frozen on the spot. Still utterly clueless. That is until he started speaking.

"I was joking, Momo-senpai. And yes, I will wait until you're ready. I will remain by your side. And no, it's not being selfish either." He assured me.

I moved out of his embrace to witness the most beautiful smile he has ever shown. I couldn't resist but close the distance in an instant. It is true that I don't understand myself all that well but for some reason i know that I want to kiss him.

Our kiss started shyly. Trying to feel each others' presence. Then my tongue accidentally brushed his lips and he slowly parted them. I was again welcomed in his ponta-tasting cavern. I allowed my tongue to taste every inch of this conceited, arrogant prodigy's mouth, occasionally allowing him to enter mine.

We parted for some air and for some reason, his neck looked extremely appetizing. I lowered my head to meet the skin of his neck. Very warm. Does it taste the same as his lips? I licked it to know the answer and I felt him shiver in my arms. 'Yes, it does.' I continues licking and sucking on that area and allowed my eyes to watch his face. He's panting heavily, mouth parted slightly and eyes half lidded but his ecstasy filled orbs can still be clearly seen. Then, I stopped. Wait. Deja vu? He might have thought that too because I felt his eyes on me. I dared return the eye contact. How could this guy look so adorable? I pulled him in a hug again.

"You will wait, right?" I asked while looking at him, not breaking the body contact. He nodded and smiled.

"Now then," I started, allowing a devilish smile adore my face, "about Fuji-senpai."

Ryoma gulped. I was about to start interrogating him only to be cut off by the ringing of my cell.

I noticed that the one calling me this time is our mother hen.

"Mou, Momo. Where are you and Echizen?" He said. How he can make his tone sound both worried and annoyed, I wouldn't know.

"Gomen, gomen, Oishi-senpai. We went out to buy food, we'll be there in a while."

The phone call ended and we head back to the entrance of the school, leaving the topic... for now.

**~A_Mistake_Worth_Committing~**

**How was it? =D I know, there were lots of hugging and moving away but... They're effects, I tell you. :))**

**Thank you for reading up to this part. I shall mark this "Complete" now unless it deserve a third chapter.**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
